


一次错误的决定

by guisu



Category: Battle Creek (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3925960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guisu/pseuds/guisu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>109延展剧情</p>
            </blockquote>





	一次错误的决定

　　提着啤酒罐回到背后游艇的驾驶舱，Russell Agnew 警探一屁股坐在陈旧皮革表面的椅子上，一切都已经结束的疲惫感袭击了他，让这个之前还精力充沛的男人瞬间失去动弹的意愿。在等待犯人落网时Russell接到医院的电话——是Font终于苏醒的好消息。

　　再加上如同预期一样能成功逮到该死的Spades，案件完美落幕的终曲让此时此刻的Agnew警探只想躺在自家的沙发上，最好还能痛快地喝上几杯。

　　“还要吗？”

　　仿佛能看穿他的想法，跟他走进舱内的Chamberlain探员又给他递上一罐啤酒，面对对方的好意，Russell脸上仍保持着狐疑地神情。在接过前，他将手里的空罐子丢向角落的垃圾筒：“你不喝吗？”

　　“我只想再来杯咖啡。”

　　“哈？”

　　“别忘了，你们帮FBI抓了一个‘死人’，我还有一堆报告得完成。”

　　岔开腿坐着的男人不由自主地扯起嘴角、露出得意的笑容：“这简直是我今天听到最有意思的好消息。”

　　“恩……”完全没有理会Russell的言下之意，Milton Chamberlain只是若有所思地打量着这位警探，“接下来Holly马上就要去度假，你却还没有约她出去。”

　　“啊？”

　　“或者你至少得和她尝试聊一聊也行。”

　　“我不认为我和Holly有什么必须要聊的。”

　　“而且你腿上的烫伤据我所见也就只上过一次药。”

　　“……等等，这和我的烫伤有什么关系？”

　　“要知道用生理上的疼痛来掩盖心理上的问题是非常不健康的行为。”

　　听到这个貌似很有道理却根本狗屁不通的回答，Russell张开嘴试图说出些嘲讽性的句子，可想了半天却没能吐出任何适合的词汇，于是他只能边挑眼瞪着Milton边吞下一大口啤酒。

　　没有理会挑衅的目光，来到Russell 跟前的男人仅仅低头仔细打量他，身高的优势让Milton显得很有压迫感：“别觉得只是小伤，如果不注意任由它恶化的话，结果是会很糟糕的。”

　　“我只是在忙于案件。”丝毫不愿服输的警探想站起身展示一番自己的气势，可当精神放松下来后，肢体上的疼痛感开始变得明显，裤腿面料与伤口的摩擦让Russell倒吸一口冷气又坐了回去。

　　“我刚才说什么来着？”

　　“我帮FBI抓了个‘死人’，你有一堆报告要写。”

　　“好吧，就算是这样。不过在写报告之前我们得先去医院看看Font，说不定你还有机会能见到Holly。”没有再纠结之前的话题，Milton满意地看到Russell因他所说的内容而皱起眉头，趁对方开口反驳前他伸出手轻轻地拍了拍警探大腿的内侧……

　　“他妈……”要命的痛感让Russell将某些问候词从咬紧的牙缝间逼出来，他半仰起脸狠狠地死盯着对方，然后惊愕地发现Milton弯下身将手放在他腰间的皮带上——然后，解开了他的皮带以及裤腰的扣子。

　　“你在干什么？”

　　“Russ，把你屁股抬一下。”

　　“啥！？”

　　“给你上药。”

　　“什么？你居然把我的喷剂一直带在身上？”

　　“我以为你用得上。”

　　“谁他妈会在办案途中脱裤子喷药……嘶！”

　　“忍一忍。”

　　“Milt……”别扭地光着大腿坐在椅子上，裤子被拉到膝盖下方的位置，半蹲着的男人正认真地给他的伤口喷药，而这一切在昏暗的驾驶舱显得有些说不清的暧昧。

　　Russell的反射神经正努力怂恿他一脚踢出去，而他的理智告诉他应该像个成年人那样解决，可是当他把手搭在眼前这位探员的肩上，准备告诉他自己的伤口并不特别严重，况且这种事情完全应该自理的时候，感觉到触碰的Milton Chamberlain抬起脸，给了他一个充满诚恳意味的微笑。  
　　

　　——不对，整件事情都不对。

　　处于僵硬状态的男人一手捏着啤酒罐、一手抬起悬在半空，镇疼的清凉感在大腿内侧舒展开来，但与之呼应的是脑海内一片空白的思维。

　　Russell毫无目的地环顾一番四周，从仪盘表到操控台，甚至挂在墙上的灭火器，最后再看了看自己与Milton间的状况，作为从警多年的资深警探他的直觉在嚣叫……

—END—


End file.
